Golden Lion Pirates’ Attack!
| Stamina1 = 5 | Battles1 = 5 | Difficulty1 = Rookie | Conditions1 = | Experience1 = 508 | Beli1 = 4048 | Title1 = | Quest2 = Golden Lion Pirates’ Attack! - Evil Plan | Boss2 = | Stamina2 = 10 | Battles2 = 5 | Difficulty2 = Veteran | Conditions2 = | Manuals2 = | Experience2 = 1245 | Beli2 = 6225 | Title2 = | Quest3 = Golden Lion Pirates’ Attack! - Scheme | Boss3 = | Stamina3 = 15 | Battles3 = 7 | Difficulty3 = Elite | Conditions3 = Stats change depending on Class | Manuals3 = | Experience3 = 2355 | Beli3 = 11775 | Title3 = Clown | Quest4 = Golden Lion Pirates’ Attack! - Intrigue | Boss4 = | Stamina4 = 30 | Battles4 = 7 | Difficulty4 = Expert | Conditions4 = Stats change depending on Class | Manuals4 = | Experience4 = 5571 | Beli4 = 23284 | Title4 = Pervert Gorilla | Manuals = }} Notes *1 Rainbow Gem will be received upon full clear of all difficulty stages. *Limited-Time Event. *All difficulties get a chance to drop Manuals. *The higher the difficulty level, the higher the chance you'll have of getting one of the manuals listed above. * has a 100% drop rate when he appears. *This IS a recurring event but it follows a non-standard pattern. See Feature Film Frenzy for details. Drop rates *Do you want to know what are the precise drop chances of a poster or manual? Now you can see them here (for Elite and Expert). Also, please help refine that data by sharing the results of your drops through this form. Golden Lion Pirates’ Attack! FAQs *See Tips for New OPTC Players and Roadmap General Information This Fortnight first appeared October 25, 2016 (19:00) to November 8, 2016 (18:59) Global version of this event is significantly easier then JPN, as we only get the good bonuses (Driven: 2x ATK increase, Powerhouse: 2x HP increase.) Japan got much more difficult conditions, why - nobody is sure, but we are not complaining :) Recommended Captains * Mihawk * Doflamingo * Fujitora * Count Butler * Moria * Lucci Recommended Support Units Recommended Sockets Recommended Teams Team | CapImage = F0447.png | CapLink = Blackbeard | Sub1Image = F0004.png | Sub1Link = Monkey D. Luffy Gear 2 | Sub2Image = F0030.png | Sub2Link = Iron-Mace Alvida Smooth-Smooth Fruit | Sub3Image = F0998.png | Sub4Link = Diamante | Sub5Image = F0015.png | Sub5Link = Usopp Usopp Golden Pound | FriendImage = F0447.png | FriendLink = Blackbeard | ShipImage = Merry.png | ShipLink = Merry Go | Tips = Make sure that you don't let his HP fall below 20%, otherwise this team can easily beat this FN. *BB and GPU MAX Level. *Diamante ~LVL 60 *Alvida & Luffy ~LVL 50 }} 30 Stamina Walkthrough | 5Tips = | 5Boss = | 5HP = | 5AttackPattern = Preemptively heals himself by 100,000 HP and adds an end of turn heal and DEF UP buff for two turns each. Attacks for 6900 on a 2 turn cool-down. | 6Image = GoldenLionPirates6.png | 6Enemies = Evolvers Boosters Turtles Lapins | 6Tips = | 6Boss = Grunts | 6HP = | 6AttackPattern = Attack on 1-2 turn cool-downs. | 7Image = GoldenLionPirates7.png | 7Enemies = Dinosaurs | 7Tips = | 7Boss = Dinosaurs | 7HP = | 7AttackPattern = Preemptively shuffles your slots. Dinosaurs attack on a 1-2 turn cool-down, Indigo has a 1 turn cool-down. After 2 turns, Indigo will blow away all buffs, good and bad. Under 50% attacks with his special for 12,750, silences both captains for 3 turns and paralyses the whole crew for 3 turns as well. | AltImage1 = GoldenLionPiratesAlt.png | AltEnemies1 = and | AltTips1 = | AltBoss1 = and | AltHP1 = | AltAttackPattern1 = | SecImage = GoldenLionPiratesSec.png | SecEnemies = | SecTips = | SecBoss = | SecHP = ~90,000 HP (elite) | SecAttackPattern = Attacks on a 1 turn cool-down. Under 20%, boots ATK and reduces the number of action turns. (whatever that means) }} Team Builder Helper